Matryoshka
by Teddybearanime
Summary: For Kiku-san's contest! Two problems, solved, for these two lost souls. *I might make another Matryoshka later on in life. Where it's actually a story- but I'm bought on time -3-


**Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime: Matryoshka**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Futago-hime or the Vocaloid Song Matryoshka**

**A/N: Ummm…. For Kiku Nakamura-san's contest- so please enjoy~**

**jer290390844-1329=324909-_ (_ )(( )(#(!)(((((((#)#))#_((#)I(#)(#)))#()_JOSIHJ(NDHIDM **

~Fine's POV~

I've always been the side character.

But you know what?

I think it's time that that changed.

Haha.

I grabbed my red hoodie, and a black skirt. And mismatch knee-high socks, one being pink and the other black with pink stars.

I smiled widely, and ran to school.

~Rein's POV~

I grabbed my phone and frowned, should I send the message?

I really want to- it's Bright for goodness sake! The cute and popular boy that I've had a crush on for so long… I've tried so hard to get closer to him, but it never works.

I sighed and grabbed my green jacket, throwing on a blue skirt I grabbed ankle-length blue and green socks.

I then got into the car to get my ride to school.

~Fine's POV~

With my eyes going from their dull emotion to their bright and welcoming personality I wanted to show out, I walked to my class. It was the first day, and I was being welcomed to a new school.

New school, new beginning, right?

I smiled, entering early to my new first hour, and saw a boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes- he was seated by the door. No doubt trying to get an easy route _out _of the class once it was over. Advanced Biology- I guess _anyone_ would want out.

My shy personality from way back when was starting to take over, but I decided to push it out of the way with my easygoing personality.

"Hi there! My name's Fine, what's yours?" I walked over to him, and smiled.

He glanced at me and I swear I could've seen a small grimace from him, "Shade."

I smiled and put my hand out, "nice to meet ya, Shade!"

He looked at my hand, and shook it.

Why was he so hesitant? I know that the stereotypes might have deemed him one of those 'bad boys' but he was just so… What's to say about it? Shy? Scared? But yet had that aura of seriousness?

I shook that off, "so. Are you new to this district, too?"

"Yes… I'm guessing you're not?" He asked me in his voice… Why am I so drawn to his voice?

"Ehehe, yeah. It's really, um, let's see…" I was trying to describe what it's like going to school here. But trying to keep it positive. That's hard to do. I don't exactly feel love to this community. It's been hard since I moved here. Since Elementary. "…Educational out here. Yeah, there _are_ some nice people! Hey, this makes us friends already- so, urm," there you go again Fine. You're going quiet.

He looked at me, and smiled slightly. "I guess it does."

I smiled, forgetting about my inward conflict, and we talked until the teacher walked in.

My heart won't stop.

It… Sucks.

~Few weeks After the First Day of School~

SAPA- Sunny Advance Performing Arts. I was so happy, I lived for acting.

Acting gives you a chance to, you know, become a new you.

I smiled slightly, and the acting teacher welcomed us in, normally, as usual. To the class.

We were getting our roles for the upcoming play we were doing.

This should be good.

It should be good! Haha.

I laughed and laughed and laughed not being able to stop.

Shade came up to me, he's in drama? That's interesting, I laughed again. Oh right, how could I forget? My crush since the first day of school was in acting!

What's wrong with me?

I can't stop!

"Fine… Fine?"

That's…

I stopped and breathed, looking up at the blue-haired guy.

Well, this escalated quickly, I love his blue hair sooo much!

I laughed, "Escalated. Escalated. Escalated. Escalated~!"

He looked at me, "Fine… Hey."

I felt shaking.

My hands acted on their own, and I couldn't stop choking myself.

"Fine!" A circle was covering me now, why am I being this dramatic?

I laughed more, this time it came out raspy?

And before I knew it, all I could see was black.

~Hour's Later~

I woke up in a bed, "wa?" I looked around and panicked, "ahh! Wa?!"

Shade came in, looking worried, "you're awake."

I looked at him, "what's going on?"

He sighed, and hugged me. My blush should be very evident at this!

He looked at me and shook his head, "they said you must've been nervous for the roles. But you got the Main Leading one. You're great at Acting. Why would you be nervous?"

Maybe because I've been acting my whole life, but nahh!

I shrugged my shoulders, "haha. Sorry to make you worry!"

He looked at me, about to say something when Rein ran in. "Fine! Are you okay? I heard you fainted!"

I smiled at her, "yeah~ Sorry to worry you!"

She put out her arms for a hug, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ooooh! I'm too weak! I need chocolate first!"

She laughed at me, and sat next to Shade.

Get away from him!

Ugh, what am I thinking?

They started talking and left me out of things, I shrugged and quietly got up.

I might as well go and have fun~

~Hallways~

I walked through the halls, feeling kinda drunk off of ecstasy, a smile on my face- I knew I'd possibly be in trouble with Shade and Rein- _how _they didn't notice my absence? I don't know.

Not like I care anyway.

Everything's just getting colder, colder everyday.

~Rein's POV~

Maybe I should confess?

He's so… Smart, cute and nice.

But, it's so obvious that Fine likes him… What should I do? I wish I could ask Fine, but that's not possible. Seeing that we both like him.

Bright walked in, why is he walking in? Fine and him don't talk at all. Wait. He's in drama isn't he?

"Is Fine okay?" He asked, he had such sincerity in his voice.

Can't be true- he could like her?

I sighed, and Shade glanced at me. I could just feel his glance.

He smiled a bit, and got up to leave.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go look for her."

I perked at what he said, what's that? I looked at the bed. HOW did she get out without us noticing?!

Bright nodded, and sat next to me.

"Ok… You know how… I know you like me?" He started, it's what was known to practically _everyone_ last year.

I sighed and nodded.

"Well… Over the Summer. I thought about it. Registered my feelings. And…" He looked at me so kindly. "I like you, too."

I blushed, but then glared slightly. "It's going to take much more than that to have me be your girl. You need to earn me back."

And he nodded, "I'm willing for that."

And I smiled.

It seems like this ended well for Bright and I.

~Fine's POV~

"Stop!" I looked back at the guy that was running towards me, and smirked. I decided to run from him.

Be ran faster, and I ran faster.

We made it outside, where I turned around and jumped on him, laughing.

He looked at me, so close to his face, and blushed.

"Hey. Don't ever let me get too far from you, okay?" I demanded, and he looked at me, blushing more so than before.

He sat up, and hugged me. "Don't ever worry me again."

I smiled, "okay~!"

Well. That escalated quickly, but who cares?

**jer290390844-1329=324909-_ (_ )(( )(#(!)(((((((#)#))#_((#)I(#)(#)))#()_JOSIHJ(NDHIDM **

**I know this kinda sucked XD But I kinda had to rush. I hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
